


The Sinister Game

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Torture, Let's Play a Game, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Games, Psychological Torture, Rape, Torture, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock thought Moriarty was dead and he had grown bored. He was tired of solving cases merely by clients walking in his flat, until he happens to look out his window and sees a strange figure. His curiosity won, and now he is a prisoner to Moriarty who plans on breaking him. Sherlock must keep his mind and wits about if he wants to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope everyone enjoys this. I'm trying to keep them in their characters as best as I can, and if anyone sees any problems please feel free to let me know.

He had thought about all the different possibilities, but this was the one that had never crossed his mind. The bed was creaking, the chains that held his wrists and ankles rattled, the collar around his neck was choking him and Moriarty was pumping in and out of his ass. Sherlock kept trying to replay how he had come to be in this predicament, but he just couldn’t. He also considered the fact that his memories were still missing here, and that made him try to fill in the blanks, apparently not very well. Sherlock felt the cold metal digging into his wrists and ankles, chaffing them as his body was rocked back and forth. His mind was always thinking of ways to escape, but Moriarty deprived him of all his sense, unless of course Moriarty was fucking him. Sherlock tried to keep his mind palace busy, but being in this white room all the time, and only seeing it when Moriarty was fucking him, it made his mind palace useless. The only way he kept it working was by mapping in his mind how long it took Moriarty to release in him. He knew Moriarty had the chain for the collar around his right hand and just as he was getting ready to release, Sherlock knew he would pull at the chain, forcing his head up. Moriarty would then proceed to kiss him, not only raping his ass, but also his mouth with his tongue. Sherlock knew that with this kiss Moriarty was going to release in him, and right on queue Moriarty released. Sherlock hated Moriarty, hating that somehow he had been outsmarted by this crazed man, and hated that this was the one scenario that he never saw coming.

            “That was good Sherlock,” Moriarty gloated in his ear. It was his usual habit, always gloating in his ear. He patted Sherlock’s ass and then got off the bed, and Sherlock tried his best to see where Moriarty would walk.

            _Damn, no such luck,_ Sherlock thought as Moriarty was quick to put the ball gag and blind fold device back on his face. Sherlock hated losing his sight as one of the first senses to lose, it made it harder for him to try and formulate where Moriarty was and what he was doing. Yet before he could truly let his hearing take over Moriarty was by his side, ready to put the noise canceling head set on.

            “If you’re as good tomorrow and behave Sherlock, you may get a reward for how good you’ve been.” Moriarty taunted in his ear. Sherlock’s mind was trying to deduce what he meant by that, as he felt the headphones being put on his ears. Soon Sherlock’s whole world was black and noiseless, and he had grown use to it, since this had been his life now he estimated for about two months, give or take. He still had hoped that John and his brother Mycroft would somehow same him. All the scenarios that ran through his head all would be failures.

_Two Months Ago_

            Sherlock and John had just solved a case, rather quickly and Sherlock had grown bored. Nothing seemed as grand anymore since his enemy Moriarty shot himself in the head. Sherlock was able to fake his own death, but he watched Moriarty blow his brains out, there was no way anyone could have survived that. Sherlock only took this case, to find a missing puppy because he was bored. He had already figured out where the puppy was, simply by observing the clients as they walked in, but he thought he would give it a go. _Boring!_ His mind screamed at him. He sat in his favorite chair and started to think, trying to keep his mind palace going.

            “Sherlock, you seem a little on edge,” John spoke to him. “Is everything alright?”

            Sherlock’s mind was working, remembering turns they had taking, studying different routes, he had barely heard John speak. His voice sounded miles away. “I don’t know John. Everything is too simple, my mind is going a hundred miles an hour, and there’s nothing to distract it. Sure we stopped Parliament from blowing up, but nothing as interesting since then. I’m bored John. Bored!” He jumped from his chair and started to pace back and forth, somewhere he heard Mrs. Hudson approach saying that there were people who wanted Sherlock’s help. “No. Too boring. I need a challenge.” He watched Mrs. Hudson simply shrug her shoulders and walk down the stairs. Mary walked in as well and kissed John on the cheek. Sherlock still couldn’t believe that a woman like Mary loved John, and he felt what was that emotion called, jealousy? Yes that was it, he was jealous in a way.

            “Sherlock, maybe we should take a drive around London,” John suggested. He knew how bad Sherlock could get, and he wanted to try and keep it under control. Mary had once moved something of Sherlock’s, his violin bow, and Sherlock gave her this huge speech about touching the bow and etc. John could also tell that Sherlock was using his nicotine patches again, and he swore he was going to find out who gave them to him and put a bullet between their eyes.

            “You and Mary can go do that,” Sherlock spoke as he tied his scarf around his neck and threw on his coat. “I’m actually going to see Mycroft and see if there are affairs with the government at risk that need my level of deduction.” He was quick to walk out of the room, and down the stairs, and out of the flat 221 B of Baker Street. Sherlock was partially telling the truth he was going to see if the government was at risk, but not going to see Mycroft. While John was talking he was scanning the street below through the crack of the boards. They still weren’t fixed since the explosions that happened across the street. His eyes landed on a usual figure, and he could have sworn that it was Moriarty he had saw. He had hoped that Moriarty was alive, but watching him blow his brains out, only proved that he was dead. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him, but he had to find out. Sherlock continued his journey and looked where the figure had been, nothing, no sign of Moriarty. Just then his mobile rang.

            “Sherlock,” the male voice spoke through the phone. “Don’t do anything stupid. So glad you’re not dead. Now listen carefully to me. A car will to pick you up in exactly one minute, from there you will have thirty seconds to get into the car before I release a gas in your flat that will kill all inside. Would hate to execute John and Mary, they seem like such a happy couple, and Mrs. Hudson shouldn’t die either.”

            “Moriarty,” Sherlock quietly spoke in the phone. “What are you up to?” His mind was racing with how Moriarty could have survived shooting himself in the head, and he was mentally counting down a minute and looking for the car.

            “We’re going to play a game Sherlock,” Moriarty spoke into the phone. “Well you have no choice if you want your friends to live. You did quite a lot of damage over the past two years destroying my network, luckily there were some deeper hidden circuits even your brother didn’t know about.”

            Sherlock kept counting, twenty more seconds till the car came round. “What’s the prize in this game Moriarty?” Even though he knew he should have hung up, should have texted John to get everyone out, but he now knew Moriarty was alive. His mind was making connections, trying to figure out how Moriarty had survived, and he was interesting in this game Moriarty was making him play. He looked to the right corner and saw that there was a car coming and in three, two, one, the car stopped in front of him.

            “Now Sherlock, get in the car, you only have twenty-five seconds,” Moriarty taunted through the phone. Holmes mind was racing, and finally curiosity won and he got into the black car. “This is where our communication ends for now Sherlock. The car will take you to a secret location, and from there we will talk in person. Bye for now.” The line went dead as Sherlock removed the phone from his ear. His mind was racing with possibilities and trying to make the connections of what time of game Moriarty was talking about. He thought about talking to the driver, and but he decided this once he was going to retreat into his mind palace and ignore the driver. All that he observed on the driver showed he was divorced, owned a cat, probably a Siamese, has three children, and drove car for Moriarty and maybe a few other clients for the money they paid. _Boring._ His mind said. He concentrated on the route that the car was taking, mapping it out, thinking of the multiple ways he could run if things go south with Moriarty which they probably were going to.

            The car ride took him out of London and from the route that the driver was taking, he could tell that they were going towards Crawley. Now his mind was working on all the possibilities of why Moriarty would want to meet in Crawley. Nothing made sense, but his mind couldn’t help but work out all the different scenario’s, and so far he was at thirty-eight different ones, none of course made any sense. There was a dividing glass between the front of the car and the back of the car, and Sherlock had just realized that the driver had sealed the window. That’s when he heard a strange hiss coming through the air conditioning vents in the back seat. His mind knew it was kind, what kind he couldn’t tell. He tried to open the door’s, but he had already figured that they were locked, and he knew that the windows were shatter proof. Sherlock pulled his scarf over his face, trying to keep the gas at bay longer, but even his mind knew it wouldn’t take long for the gas to take effect. _I should have known he would do this._ Sherlock’s mind told him. He started to cough, and started to feel light headed and knew it was a form of sleeping gas. Slowly his world was spinning and he feel to the right on the seat before his world went black.

            He felt himself slowly coming to, slowly ever so slowly he started to open his eyes, but something was wrong. Sherlock knew his eyes were opened and his world was in darkness. Yet that wasn’t the most surprising thing yet, he also felt a strange object in his mouth, probably a ball gag of some sort and that there was something on his head to prevent noise. He tried to pull his arms close to him and felt that his wrists, along with his ankles were bound with heavy chains. Still that was not the worst possible outcome, for he could tell that he was on strange bed, lying on his stomach and that he was completely naked. He went to his mind palace trying to figure out what was going, but his mind felt fuzzy and he could tell that his memories were messed up. Without warning the device on his ears was removed, and he tried to listen, listen for any sound that would tell him where he was.

            “Your brother and friends won’t find you Sherlock,” the voice spoke to him. Holmes knew that it belonged to Moriarty, and now things just got a whole lot more interesting. His hearing heard the collar slipping around his neck before the metal touched his skin and it was locked. “I have had so much information come my way, and I must say I was quite intrigued by your body, more than your mind when your brother stepped on your bed sheet a while ago, and for a brief second all your nakedness was there to see.” Sherlock could tell that Moriarty was smiling. “Thank you for getting into the car Sherlock. I’m going to have so much breaking and dominating you.” Sherlock felt a hard slap on his ass, and the noise cancelling device replaced over his ears. His mind was working overtime to figure out what the hell was going on and if escape was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty has a little fun with Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Something was different, something was definitely different right now. The world was still dark and noiseless, he was still naked, but something was different. It took his mind only a few seconds to figure it out. He was no longer laying on his stomach on a bed, no he was now hanging by his wrists, his toes barely touching the ground. _When the hell was I moved?_ Sherlock thought. He gave a tug at the chains that bound his wrists, couldn’t tell if it made any noise, but could feel that they were tight. _I can still feel; why couldn’t I feel when I was moved or that I was even knocked out to be moved._ His mind palace was trying to get the information worked out properly in his mind, but since he couldn’t see or hear anything, it was mostly black. Sherlock was able to feel someone running a hand through his hair, and settling on the devices on his ears. Sherlock tried to listen, but all he could hear was his own breathing and the breathing of another person in the room. Sherlock felt the hand trace along his face, fingers going over his lips, and down his throat. Sherlock was able to control his body, though the hand was smooth and his body wanted to shudder under the touch. The hand stopped moving just a few inches above Sherlock’s exposed member, before the hand worked its way back up Sherlock’s chest and face. He felt the hands go for a few straps that were on the side of his face, undo the straps, and slowly remove the blindfold. _So this device on my face can be broken apart._ Sherlock made sure to make that mental note. The light in the room was bright, though Sherlock figured it was brighter to him because he had been in darkness for probably a day or so. The figure he saw in the room with him was Moriarty.

            “Such beautiful blue eyes Sherlock.” Moriarty calmly told the hanging detective. He watched as Sherlock gave a tug at the chains that bound him, testing to see if he could slip them. Moriarty had to chuckle to himself, not even great escape artists could escape those chains. He enjoyed watching Sherlock struggle to adjust to the brightness in the room. “It is a shame that they have to be covered until you’re broken. Same goes for that mouth of yours.” He watched Sherlock blink a few more times. “You’re probably trying to figure out in that mind palace of yours how you got here, well you won’t. You will never feel when you are moved, nor will you be able to map out escape routes. As you look around, once you’re able to see of course, you will tell that this is one big circle of a room. There is a hidden door somewhere, but it blends so well with the bright white in here that you will never be able to figure it out.” He stepped forward, Sherlock flinched a little, and Moriarty took his right hand and incased Sherlock’s soft member in his hand and gave a light tug. He watched Sherlock reaction, the way his breath caught in the detective’s throat, his eyes dilated, the small sound of a moan mixed with pain and fear through the ball gag, oh yes Moriarty was going to have fun. He released Sherlock’s member and watched as the detective shook a little. Moriarty couldn’t help but notice how tone he was, pale yes, but tone, and that his black curly locks looked beautiful on him. “The Great Sherlock Holmes, here as my prisoner. Laughable really, I still can’t believe you got into the car. You have been bored haven’t you. Any idiot could’ve seen it was a trap”

            Sherlock just hung his head, for he couldn’t believe how that touch, all the human reaction it brought out in him. He was really starting to understand what Moriarty wanted. He was trying to look around the room, even with his head hanging, and he could tell that Moriarty wasn’t lying. He really couldn’t tell where the door was, and the whole thing about feeling, Moriarty was probably right there too, for he didn’t know when he was moved. _Mycroft will find me,_ Sherlock thought. He was running off the lists of how much security he probably had watching him and that one aspect of that security saw him get abducted. He watched Moriarty disappear into the bright light, and the light seemed to get brighter, blinding him. Moriarty came into view, and he looked like he had a rolling table with him. The light was still too bright to see what was going on, but it slowly dimmed. He had to blink a few times and adjust to the light once again.

            “Your brother isn’t going to find you,” Moriarty taunted. “You think you’re clever, but I’m even more clever. My people are embedded in your brother’s circle and he doesn’t even know it. I must say I loved the video I received out of Siberia. You chained up, being beating, barely screaming in pain. Remarkable really. Off track, sorry. As I was saying, my people are so embedded into your brother’s organization, that all the security you thought you had had been altered. Your brother doesn’t even know your missing yet.” Moriarty loved taunting Sherlock so, that when he finished speaking, he grabbed Sherlock’s cock and started to stroke it. He listened to Sherlock gasp in surprise, moan in pleasure and embarrassment, and tug at the chains above his head. “Oh Sherlock, we are going to have so much fun.” He released Sherlock’s member, and noticed that it was semi-hard. Moriarty laughed at watching the detective try to hide his embarrassment. He walked to the tray he brought and slipped on some rubber gloves, and got some Vaseline on the gloves. Moriarty watched as Sherlock was breathing heavily and that he was showing signs of getting sweaty. _If he reacts that way with a little tugging on his cock, then fucking his ass will be amazing._ Moriarty thought as he walked behind Sherlock. Moriarty took the thumb on his right hand and started to tease at Sherlock’s ass crack, and the hole. He felt the detective try to tighten up as he slipped his thumb in with some resistance. Moriarty couldn’t believe that Sherlock was so tight. “So you’re a virgin still Sherlock.” He enjoyed moving his thumb in and out of Sherlock’s ass, feeling him clench around the thumb, trying to expel him. Moriarty decided to his forefinger in next and soon he was fucking Sherlock’s ass with two fingers.

            Sherlock couldn’t believe the sensation going on in his ass, and that it was Moriarty who was causing all of it. He knew his cock was growing with each thrust of Moriarty’s fingers, and he was embarrassed by it, but it didn’t compare to the pain he was feeling from the two fingers. It hurt, not as much as he thought it would, but still hurt. Sherlock could also feel the tears forming at the corner of his eyes, though he knew they weren’t tears of pain or anything. No, they were tears of shame, shame that he was so idiotic to fall for this trap. He felt a third finger enter the hole, and this time in moaned out in pain, though the gag in his mouth made it hard to tell. At the same time that Moriarty was raping his ass with his three fingers, Sherlock was able to feel Moriarty had taken his left hand and was massaging his balls before grabbing hold of his cock and started to stroke it again. Sherlock felt his breathing catch in his throat, and another finger enter his ass. The pain was starting to get to Sherlock a little, and he felt the tears that were building slowly slide down his face. _There’s no way he can get all five…oh god no!”_ Sherlock’s mind scream. He screamed through the gag and to Moriarty it probably sounded like a moan, for not only had Moriarty stuck the last finger in, but his hand as well. Sherlock could feel the hand pumping in and out of his ass, stretching him, while his left hand was stroking his cock, making him harder. Sherlock tried to escape to his mind palace, tried to think of a way to slip the chains, but every time he thought he got close a wave of pleasure and pain would wash over him and make him forget what he was doing He felt that he was breathing heavily as Moriarty was raping his ass with his hand, and stroking his cock, and that he body was getting covered in sweat.

            “Oh yes, going to be so nice.” Moriarty taunted at Sherlock. “Just imagine my cock taken you from behind.” He moved his hand in and out of Sherlock’s ass, feeling his muscles clench on his hand. Oh God, how it made Moriarty grow, but this was not the place to do it, he would take Holmes on the bed. He kept pumping Holmes’s cock, until finally he felt the detective release and Moriarty removed his hand from Sherlock’s ass with a popping sound. He watched Sherlock’s body shake, and watched the sweat build up, slowly drip down his body. Moriarty walked around and watched Sherlock’s chest rise and fall and saw the cum puddle that was in front of his feet. Moriarty removed the gloves that his was wearing and discarded them on the tray. He studied the wide variety of tools he had on the silver tray, and knew he had more. He thought about using one of the tools on Sherlock right now, but thought that raping him with his hand had done enough damage to the detective, so he settled for grabbing the syringe. It would go in without Sherlock ever feeling a prick and the medicine would act quick to knock him out. He walked to Sherlock, entangled his fingers in his hair, and forced his head up. There was height difference, for Sherlock was taller than him, but Moriarty didn’t mind, in fact it made it that much more fun. “That was only a taste of what I plan to do to you my dear Sherlock. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be begging for me to take you in every way.”

            Sherlock couldn’t believe what he was hearing, there was no way that he would ever allow this man to make him beg. He could humiliate him all he wanted to, but he would never beg to be taken. Sherlock felt his eyes getting heavy, and his mind was trying to figure out why. He didn’t feel tired, embarrassed and in pain yes, but not tired to where he thought he needed to sleep. He scanned Moriarty and saw a syringe in his hand, and it clicked in his mind. That was how Moriarty was going to move him without him knowing where he was getting moved to. Sherlock didn’t even feel a prick of the needle, and Sherlock knew that once he was blindfolded and deprived of his hearing, he wouldn’t even know when Moriarty came into the room and stuck him. His fought of sleep long enough to watch Moriarty reattach the blindfold to the device around his face, and the head phones back over his ears. Sherlock’s world was black and noiseless again as he felt his eyes close.

            Moriarty watched his prey as his head dropped, and he dimmed the lights to where one could see the door, and some of Moriarty’s associates walked in and started to lower Sherlock to the ground and release his wrists from the chains. “Take him back to the room, chain him the way he was, and walk out. If I found out either one of two touched him, then I will kill you.” He watched as both men shook their heads yes and they carried Sherlock out of the room and took a right. Moriarty took a left and headed to the room he was sleeping in. He felt his cock was hard in his pants and he needed to relief it. Moriarty decided that he was going to masturbate to Sherlock being tortured in Siberia, and watching how clever he is to talk his way out of it. Moriarty looked forward to torturing Holmes as well as raping him again, maybe next time with his cock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has an interesting voice mail on his mobile phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

John just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong the next day when there was no sign of Sherlock. He didn’t see anything new with Sherlock’s experiments, and it looked like no one had sat in Sherlock’s chair. John opened his laptop to see that more people had read his latest blog about his and Sherlock’s adventures, yet still something seemed wrong. John knew Sherlock was on edge, but he would have texted him by now, or be walking around the flat calling him an idiot. He had grown used to the insults that Sherlock would throw at him, he actually considered it more like teasing and fooling around. John was happy that he married Mary, but still when it was just he and Sherlock he felt something else. He was always saying that he wasn’t gay, but sometimes he felt a strange attraction to his flat mate. John watched as Mrs. Hudson came into the room.

            “Mrs. Hudson, have you seen any sign Sherlock?” John asked the land lady.

            “Not since yesterday John,” Mrs. Hudson responded. She dropped the bags on the table and started to put the groceries away. She always said that she was their land lady, not their house keeper, but she considered them almost like her children and she didn’t mind taken care of them. “John, why don’t you and Mary go out. You’ve been so busy trying to keep Sherlock in line, but that’s what his brother is for.”

John thought about it for a little while, and decided that was probably the best solution. Ever since he got married, he had been splitting his time between living with Maryy and spending time with Sherlock at the flat. He checked his pockets for his mobile, and realized he hadn’t used it since the day before, and forgot where he left it. John logged off his blog, closed his laptop and went to the room upstairs that he stayed in, it was the last place he remembered having his phone. He searched already the room, trying to find it, and then he finally saw the phone. He picked it up and saw that he had been popular while he didn’t have his phone. John also scolded himself because he knew he should always keep his mobile on him just in case Sherlock text him for any reason. John saw that he had a missed call, a voice mail, an email, and at least two dozen texts or so from Mycroft. John couldn’t believe that he was that popular. He figured first things first, he decided to listen to the voice mail.

            _Dr. John Watson,_ John felt his heart skip a beat when he heard that voice. The icy coldness of, it was the voice of the man who had strapped a bomb to him. It was the voice of Moriarty. _Disappointed that I couldn’t talk to you for the first round, but at the same time I’m glad about it as well. You will find out later what I mean by that. So anyone we are going to play a game Dr. Watson. By now you’ve probably figured out who this is talking, so I’m not going to bore you with the whole introduction speech again. Anyway like I was saying, we are going to play a game, and the prize, well the prize is actually a very nice prize. The prize is Sherlock Holmes._ John’s eyes went wide with shock and fear. What did Moriarty mean by they were going to play a game and Sherlock was the prize? _As you’ve probably realized Mr. Holmes is absent from the shared flat, and well I’m afraid that that is my doing. Right back to the game, the game is to find where I am keeping Mr. Holmes. It is very simple, I will call with clues, and you have twenty-four hours to figure out each clue. I really wish you didn’t miss this call, but I will still explain the rules. The rules, the rules, very easy to follow, with the simplest of consequences should you break them. Rule one, miss a call from me and I punish Mr. Holmes. Rule two, if you cannot solve a clue within the given time frame, then I punish Mr. Holmes._ John couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sherlock was being held by this mad man Moriarty, and it was up to him to find him. John knew that he was going to need help from Detective Inspector Lestrade and even Holmes older brother Mycroft. _You’re probably thinking by now that you’re going to be seeing Detective Inspector Lestrade and Mycroft. That would be breaking the third rule Dr. Watson. You see my network is still going strong and have infiltrated deep in New Scotland Yard and in Mycroft’s network. I’m getting ahead of myself, I apologize. I never did explain rule three. Rule three, should you go to Detective Inspector Lestrade or Mycroft, then you’ll get Sherlock back. Well not all of him at once, what I mean is you’ll get pieces of him back. By pieces I mean a finger, or a toe, or an ear, or even an eye. I do warn you that would be a messy path to travel. It might shorten the game. Anyway you broke rule one already by missing this phone call so Holmes will be punished. Oh I think I forgot to mention the best part, I will record each time I punish Holmes and you will receive a video of what I’ve done. So when I’m done punishing Holes you will receive the video of what I did. Hope you enjoy. Now I’ll give you some time to process all this. I was hoping to get the game started with this call, but it will now be delayed. I will call again by Saturday at 1’o clock on the dot. This will be the only delay the game has. So have fun, enjoy the video when I send it, and remember Saturday at 1. Goodbye Dr. Watson, talk to you then._

            The line went dead, and it took all of John’s strength not to drop the phone. Sherlock was being held by this madman and it was up to John to find. John believed when Moriarty said that he would send pieces of Holmes back if he went to Mycroft or DI Lestrade, and then he remembered that there was an email he missed. The email address he saw was a decoy address, and probably was meant to only send messages out. He saw the link and clicked it, and he couldn’t believe his eyes. The video started by showing Sherlock, arms chained above his head, stripped of all his clothes and wearing a strange contraption around his head, and that he was in a bright white room. Dr. Watson watched as the figure of Moriarty approached Sherlock and stroke his hair, removed the device around his years, and then stroked his body. Dr. Watson watched as Moriarty removed the blindfold and talk to Sherlock, grab his cock, and then step away and the room got brighter. John felt more than angry towards Moriarty, he also felt jealousy. He wanted to touch Sherlock down there, he wanted to be the one to see Sherlock naked, _wait, wait, nope I’m married don’t go there._ John got control of his mind as he watched Moriarty continue to talk to Sherlock and step behind him. He watched as Moriarty started to insert his fingers into Holmes’s ass. John was feeling sick, he was feeling anger, he was feeling worried about Holmes. He watched Sherlock’s face, and Jon could tell that he was in pain as Moriarty grabbed his cock with his free hand and inserted his entire hand in Sherlock’s ass. He watched as the camera panned close to Sherlock’s face, saw the tears fall, and then pan out just as Moriarty made Sherlock come. John watched his head hand low and the video ended.

            _I’m going to be sick,_ John thought. “I’m going to kill that bastard Moriarty.” John felt the bile in his throat and ran to the toilet, and he puked up his guts. John wanted to delete the video, his finger even hovered of the delete button, but something stopped him. John couldn’t delete the video of his friend being humiliated in such a way. He couldn’t believe what he just watched, and he blamed himself. _I should have made sure I had my mobile phone on me._ John thought as laid his head against the bathroom’s wall. The guilt that he was feeling, made him think he was going to be sick again. _How could I have left my mobile in the room and forget about it!_ His mind screamed at him, he was also calling himself the one name Sherlock liked to call him, idiot. He made a mental note not to miss the call on Saturday, and today was Thursday. John looked at his phone again and decided to look at the text messages from Mycroft.

            _Have you seen Sherlock? MH_

_Dr. Watson do you know where Sherlock is? MH_

_This is an emergency of national importance; I need you to find Sherlock. MH_

All of the messages read about the same, either asking about Sherlock’s location, or that it was of national importance to talk to Sherlock. John fiddled with his mobile, trying to figure out what to send to Mycroft. He wanted to tell Mycroft everything, but after watching Moriarty rape Sherlock with his hand, John knew that Moriarty wasn’t playing around. He knew that if he did talk to Mycroft or DI Lestrade, Moriarty was going to probably start cutting into Sherlock and sending him the pieces. He couldn’t be responsible for getting Sherlock slowly dismembered, and he already hated that he was the reason Sherlock experienced that much pain already. “Damn Moriarty!” John screamed. He figured he had to text Mycroft back.

            _Haven’t seen him, think he popped out for a while. Will let him know you’re looking for him. JW_

John put the mobile in his pocket, and slowly started to stand back up. He used the wall as support, and his hands to slowly climb the wall. He was finally standing up right and he could tell that he was shaking. John breathed in slowly and exhaled slowly, steady his body from shaking. This was going to be a challenge, for Moriarty was a psychopath and John was only an ex-military doctor. He wasn’t Sherlock, and he couldn’t possible figure out the clues, yet he had to try something, he couldn’t let his friend be torture that way again. John splashed some water in his face, and left the bathroom. He had until Saturday to get his head in the game and try his best to dodge questions about Sherlock. _Bloody brilliant._ John thought as he headed down the stairs and left the flat. He needed to go see Mary and really think. Saturday was going to be here before he knew it and he would be ready to answer the phone at 1. John knew Moriarty would start the game on time, and he couldn’t believe that he would have to be the one to find Sherlock Holmes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock goes into his mind palace to try and figure out where Moriarty has him. Sherlock work's on trying to deduce what Moriarty's game really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how this chapter turned out but I hope everyone enjoys it.

Sherlock could feel the sheets underneath his stomach again and knew that he was lying on his stomach on the bed again. He could also feel the chains that were wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Sherlock could also tell that his world was dark, noiseless, and that there was a ball gag still in his mouth. _I’m a bloody idiot!_ Sherlock screamed in his mind. _How did I fall for such an obvious trap?_ He was furious with himself, and he went into his mind palace to have a very stern talk with himself.

In his mind palace Sherlock felt the world under his control, as it slowly turned into his flat at 221B Baker Street. Another figure walked through the door, he was hoping his mind palace would allow it to be John Watson, but no it was his brother Mycroft.

            “Hello brother mine,” Mycroft spoke.

            “What are you doing here Mycroft? I don’t want you here.” Sherlock spoke. Yet as he spoke the answer suddenly came to him.

            “You need someone that is intelligent to talk to, and John simply does not meet the standard that you need.” Mycroft told him. Sherlock hated that even in his mind palace, the figure of his brother was right. “Right now you are trying to figure out how you ended up in this unusual predicament. Now think why did you do as Moriarty said?”

            “Because he’s a bloody idiot that’s why he followed my instructions.” A new voice spoke as it joined the conversation. “He’s been bored, drugs weren’t helping, and he needed a fix. He thought he saw me and got into the car I told him to get into. For a man that can deduce what one had for lunch, he was an idiot for not seeing the trap.”

            “You said you would kill my friends if I didn’t get into the car!” Sherlock shouted. He felt that he needed to defend his actions, even if they led him to be in the awkward situation he was in now. “I may be able to detach myself from human emotions but I still cared about my friends.”

            “Did he say how he would kill them Sherlock?” Mycroft asked. Sherlock forgot that the figure of his brother was also in the room. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the exact conversation they had.

            “No I said he had no choice but to play if they want to live.” Moriarty chimed in. “Once I got you to this secret place, I told you that your brother and friends won’t be able to find you.”

            It clicked in Sherlock’s mind that Moriarty was telling the truth, he never said how he was going to kill his friends, just said he would. Maybe there was something he could have done to protect them. “God I’m such idiot.”

            “Course you are, that’s what I said.” Moriarty mockingly told him.

            “Doing those nicotine patches didn’t help matters either.” Mycroft spoke.

            “Get out Mycroft you’re not helping things, now go!” Sherlock shouted. He watched the figure of his brother disappear and now it was only he and Moriarty that remained in room. “How did I fall for your obvious trap then Moriarty?”

            “Boredom, that’s all. You thought you saw me standing outside your flat and you went to investigate.” Moriarty started to explain to him. “You got there and then I phone you and tell you to get in a car to play game for your friends lives. Didn’t say what I would do, but it all comes down to boredom. You couldn’t resist the challenge of facing me again Sherlock.” Moriarty put that stupid grin on his face.

            Sherlock was quietly whispering to himself, remembering that the car was heading towards Crawley. “We have to be in Crawley somewhere.”

            “Really going for the obvious Sherlock?” Moriarty sarcastically spoke. “We will continue this conversation later, got this feeling that my physical body is going to have some fun.”

            Sherlock wanted to scream something at the fading Moriarty but in his mind palace his voice was gone. He didn’t understand it, but the flat was disappearing and he opened his mouth to say something but the gag appeared in his mouth again and then his mind palace was gone, he was in darkness again. Sherlock could feel the hand tracing along his back and down to his ass, he felt the hand grab his left cheek and give a squeeze. Sherlock moaned out in pain, he was still sore and tender from being hand raped by Moriarty, and he could feel that maybe he had a small cut or two in there as well. Sherlock was wishing more than anything to be able to see or even hear the footsteps he could imagine were walking around the bed. He tugged at the restraints around his wrists and ankles, feelings that the chains were nice and tight, and he ran all the scenarios and all ended badly, breaking, or even dislocations and if he wanted to escape he needed his body intact. Sherlock felt the fingers run through his curl’s and over the straps that held the contraption that took away his sight, kept the ball gag in his mouth, and he felt the fingers go over the headphones on his ears. He felt the hand slowly make its way to the headphones and then he could hear again, and the only sounds he heard were the chains every time he moved his wrists or ankles, his own controlled breathing, and the breathing of another person in the room.

            “I’m a little bored Sherlock, so I’ve decided that I’m going to have some fun before the game official’s start.” Moriarty whispered into Sherlock’s ear. “I’ll explain what the game is after we have some fun.” Even though Sherlock couldn’t see, he knew that Moriarty had an evil smile on his face. Sherlock felt the hand stroke the side of his face, and he couldn’t help but flinch his head away. “Sherlock, if you keep that mouth of yours under control, I’ll remove the gag for a little while.” Sherlock could hear the malice in the voice, but his jaw was getting sore and he needed to talk. It was the only way that he was going to get information to piece together what was going on. Sherlock shook his head yes, and felt Moriarty move his hands to the back of the straps and felt as they were unfastened, and felt the straps come forward off his head, the blindfold and the gag were removed together. Sherlock had to blink back at the brightness as he stretched his jaw out, though he was in another room it was still bright. He ran in his head that Moriarty was keeping the rooms bright so that he could not gather information correctly and it kept him disorientate.

            “So what is your plan Moriarty?” Sherlock asked. He turned his head to the left, but the lights became brighter and he had to close his eyes. He pulled at the chains that restrained him, heard them rattle and tried to think of another scenario, but it only ended with him having to dislocate his shoulder and probably break his ankle, not something he was looking forward to. “I thought you wanted to play a game. How can I play if I’m restrained to this bed?”

            He listened as Moriarty walked around the bed, he tried to turn his head to see where the man was, but every time his head moved one direction or the other and was not facing straight the light in the room got brighter. Sherlock decided that it was best for now for him to keep his head straight, at least that way the light wasn’t as bright. “There is a game being played Sherlock, only you’re not one of the pieces that’s allowed to play. And the game doesn’t start until Saturday.”

            _Saturday._ Sherlock’s mind thought. _It was Tuesday or Wednesday so I’ve probably been here for about a day or so, then that would make today Thursday. He has violated me in a day, and now he’s telling me I’m not a piece that’s allowed to play this game._ “When you phoned me you said we were going to play a game.” Sherlock started to say. He felt the hands starting to run along his back again and he felt his skin crawling again. He wanted Moriarty to stop, but he was going to give the mad man pleasure by knowing how repulsed his actions were making Sherlock feel. “What do you mean by I’m not allowed to play?” Sherlock was trying to piece together in his mind palace what kind of game Moriarty was playing and who the possible players could be.

            “Oh Sherlock, you look so adorable when you’re trying to figure out the obvious,” Moriarty laughed in his ear. “Think, come on now. Use that big brain of yours to figure out who’s playing the game.”

            Sherlock shut his eyes, thinking for a moment he ran all the names through his mind, trying to figure out who the players were. “John Watson? He’s a player in this sick and twisted game of yours? Also I believe he’s the only player next to you. From the catch of your breathing and a slight increase in your heartrate that I can feel through your hand on the small of my back, and I guess I’m the prize.” Sherlock knew he was right, but the reaction he got surprised him. He felt a hard slap on his ass, and Moriarty moved quickly to the top of the bed. Moriarty entangled his fingers in Sherlock’s hair and forced his head up. Moriarty buried his lips on Sherlock’s and forced his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth, moving it around, feeling the vibrations of protest on his mouth. He broke apart from the kiss and released Sherlock’s hair. Both men were breathing heavily.

“I was going to have some fun with you a little early, but I’ve changed my mind.” Moriarty found the device and slipped it back on Sherlock’s face, placing the ball gag back in his mouth and the blindfold over his eyes. He felt the straps being secured again, and his world was darkness again and he waited for the headphone device to be stuck on. “Here’s something to think about in your mind palace. Saturday will come and go and by 1’o clock Sunday afternoon when John Watson hasn’t figured out the first clue we will have fun.” Sherlock’s mind was racing with what Moriarty had just said as the headphones were placed back on his ears. Throwing his world into darkness and his mind into chaos trying to figure out what exactly Moriarty meant by the sentence he left hanging in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John thinks that it is safe to talk to Mary, but learns it may not be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems that the updates take forever. Sometimes I get stuck and have to play an idea around in my head for a while before I type them out.

John made his way towards his and Mary’s flat, trying to figure out what he was going to do or what he was going to say. He couldn’t turn to Mycroft or Lestrade otherwise it could mean pain or even some dismemberment for Sherlock, something he couldn’t let happen. He checked his mobile and saw that Mycroft was texting him, even trying to call him, and John chose to ignore it all. He couldn’t risk Mycroft tracking him, figuring out that Sherlock was being held captive by Moriarty, of course he will find out eventually and so will Lestrade. John couldn’t think of what he would tell them when they start to question him about Sherlock’s disappearance. _Why me?_ John’s mind screamed at him. He was Sherlock’s best friend, and Mycroft was just as observant as his younger brother and could probably tell that John was holding something back. It felt like too much for him to handle, he needed to talk to someone, anyone that would listen to him, but who? Moriarty was watching him and said that he would really hurt Sherlock, not that he hasn’t already done it. _He never said that I couldn’t talk to Mary,_ John thought all of the sudden. He felt more comfortable now when he opened the door to his and Mary’s flat and saw Mary. They did hit their rough patch early, after all she did just about kill Sherlock, and was some sort of assassin, but they got over it and were stronger for it. She was also pregnant with his child, so he had to give her a little break.

            “John, thought you were staying with Sherlock today.” Mary said. She greeted her husband with a kiss and a hug. She went back to the kitchen area to continue preparing a lunch she had been making. “Did you two get into another spat or something? You know you can tell anything. I’m sure you two boys will work it out.”

            John felt a comfort in her words, and knew that he could talk to her. He went into the dining area and took a seat at the table he watched as she moved about the kitchen. “It is Sherlock I want to talk to you about Mary.” John started to say. “It seems that…” He began to say, but his mobile kept going off, he decided that he better look at it. It wasn’t Saturday yet but when Jim Moriarty is involved you never know what is going to happen. “I’ll be right back Mary, my mobile is going crazy better see who it is.” He got up from the table and headed out the back door. He looked at his phone and saw that Mycroft was still texting him, and calling him, but there were two message from a private number, and John could only assume that it was from Moriarty.

            _Right forgot to mention you can’t tell Mary either. JM._

_Here’s a video just to remind you of what is at stake. JM._

John clicked on the attachment and the video was that of Sherlock, and how he was chained to the bed. John saw that his head was covered in weird contraptions, he was chained by the wrists and ankles, laying on his stomach, and was still naked. He watched a figure enter the room, probably Moriarty, approach Sherlock and start rubbing along Sherlock’s back and ass. John felt a sickness building in him, watching this man touch Sherlock and violate in so many ways. He noticed that the video was life, and what was happening to Sherlock was happening in real time. He watched as Sherlock’s body trembled under the touch and he was wondering what was Sherlock feeling. The next image to appear on the screen sickened him, as he watched Moriarty produce a knife and run it along Sherlock’s skin. John could tell that Sherlock froze as he felt the cold steel run along his body. John watched as Moriarty pushed the tip into Sherlock’s flesh, hard enough to make an indentation, but not hard enough to draw any blood. A message appeared over the video. “Don’t Make Me Hurt Him.” The video went black, and John was left with the image of seeing a blade pressing into Sherlock’s body. John felt sick again, and felt the bile rising in his throat as he ran back into the house and ran for the bathroom where he puked his guts up again. He listened as Mary came rushing in behind him and started to rub his back. She helped him sit back and lean against the wall, where she put her arm around him and placed her head on his shoulder.

            “John, what’s wrong?” Mary asked. John could hear the worry in her voice and it tore at his heart that he couldn’t tell her. “You were going to tell me something before you left to answer your mobile. It was something about Sherlock. Is everything alright between you two?”

            John felt his voice catch in his throat, for he wanted to tell Mary, tell her that he was solely responsible for Sherlock’s return. He felt the tears welling in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. “I’m fine.” John quickly said. He hated that he was lying to Mary, and that she was just as observant as the Holmes brothers were. “Sherlock and I did have a spat. It was just a really rough spat. We’ll probably make up in a while.” He avoided Mary’s eyes, he didn’t want her to know or cause any undue stress.

            “John I get the sense that your hiding something from me.” Mary moved so that she was now in front of John. She made sure that they didn’t break eye contact, she wanted to see if John was lying to her. “John what are you not telling me?”

            John knew what she was doing, for Sherlock and Mycroft did it to him very frequently, she was going to study him to see how he answered her question. He felt his heart racing, and he was starting to feel claustrophobic all of the sudden. An idea quickly popped into his head as he quickly made himself stand and start to exit the bathroom. “Sorry Mary.” He spoke as he rushed out of the bathroom. “Have to get to work. Talk later.” John was practically running out of the flat and down the street before Mary had a chance to try and find him.

            Mary watched her husband run down the street as she took her mobile phone out and dialed a number. “Mycroft. It’s Mary.” She spoke into the receiver of the phone. “John’s hiding something. He was going to tell me something about Sherlock, and then he stepped out to answer his mobile. When he came back, he shut down.”

            “Well that’s very interesting for Dr. Watson.” Mycroft spoke into his phone. He had grown concerned when John decided to ignore his texts and calls. Also there was missing footage of the last day anyone saw Sherlock from the surveillance videos he had collect. He just knew that Dr. Watson knew something about what had happened to his baby brother. “I’ll have him followed. If he does tell you anything you will let me know.”

            “Course, long as you stick to our deal.” Mary spoke back to him. “500 pounds right Mycroft.”

            “Yes. Only if the information leads to Sherlock.” Mycroft answered back. He hated making deals like this, but this was his baby brother and he would do anything to keep him safe.

            “Good.” Mary responded. She closed her mobile and decided that she better try to locate John. She could tell that he was hiding something, that he knew something, the look in his eyes said everything. He was going to tell her before he got the texts on his mobile. Whatever he read in those texts or listened to in those messages changed everything, and she intended to find out what or who those messages were about. She got in her car and decided that she needed to find her husband.

_Back Where Moriarty is Keeping Sherlock._

Moriarty watched as John went home and was getting ready to tell his wife what was going on. _Oh no you don’t John._ Moriarty quickly thought. He grabbed one the burner phones that he was going to be using while communicating with John and quickly sent him two texts as he left the surveillance room he was in. He entered the room that he was keeping Sherlock and thought what a lovely body that man had.

            “He just clicked on the link boss.” A voice spoke into the earpiece.

            Moriarty smiled as he looked to where the hidden camera was. He started to rub along Sherlock’s naked body, feeling the smooth skin under his hand. He could feel Sherlock shake under his touch, and he couldn’t tell whether it was fear or not, but it felt amazing all the same. Moriarty reached for the knife he had hidden and started to run that along Sherlock’s body. He watched as his captive froze as the cold steel ran along his body, and listened as he let out a muffled moan when he started to press the tip of the blade into his skin. He turned to the camera and mouthed something. Moriarty watched as the red light went off, which meant that the live video had ended. “You did put on there _Don’t Make Me Hurt Him_ right?” Moriarty asked through the earpiece.

            “Yes sir.” The voice spoke back to him. “Nice show sir. He won’t tell anyone with that image in his head.”

            “That’s the point.” Moriarty answered. “Now bring in some food and water, don’t want my prize to be weak. Oh and it better be here in the next fifteen minutes or I’m going to skin you alive and boil your remains.” Moriarty removed the earpiece and he knew that in ten minutes the food and drink would be in here. He waited and waited and in ten minutes, just like he suspected the hidden door to the room was opened and one of his lackey’s was carrying a tray with a plate of fish and chips and a glass of water. Moriarty took the tray from the lackey and turned around to face Holmes. He waited until he heard the door close, and once he was sure that the door was closed he made his way towards Sherlock’s head. He placed the tray on the table and went to removing the headphones from Sherlock’s ears. “Now Sherlock I’m going to remove the gag from your mouth.” Moriarty spoke into his ear. Sherlock pulled at the restraints that held him to the bed. “I’ve brought you some food and something to drink, can’t have you being too weak before the game starts, but if you get to smart for your own good, then there will be consequences.” Moriarty moved his hands to the straps securing the gag and quickly undid them and removed the gag from Sherlock’s mouth.

            Sherlock moved his mouth to stretched it out. He like that the ball gag was gone, but knew that it would be back in his mouth in a while. He could smell food and deduced that it was fish and chips. His mind was still racing from feeling the knife poke into his flesh, but he could tell that he did not break the skin. Yet Sherlock was still curious, and as usual his curiosity won out. “What are you playing at Moriarty?” He heard Moriarty laugh, and Sherlock tugged a little more at the restraints. He was hoping that if he tugged hard enough that he would be able to slip them without dislocating anything.

            “I can’t afford to have you too weak before the game starts Sherlock.” Moriarty mockingly spoke to him. “So I’ve brought you a little something to eat and drink. If you don’t want it, then I guess I can gag you again, maybe have a little fun. And then we’ll have a lot of fun on Sunday. Either way I don’t really care. So do you want some food or not?”

            Sherlock thought about it, for he knew that Moriarty could’ve put drugs or anything in the food, but he felt his stomach growling at him and the smell of the food was making his mouth start to water. He deduced that he better eat some of the food and drink so that he had some strength in him. “I’ll have some food.” Sherlock told him. He listened as he heard Moriarty step away, about four steps, turn back around, and walk back. Sherlock figured that there was some table nearby. He tried to listen for another sound, but nothing was coming to him, and then he felt the food at his lips. Sherlock slowly opened his mouth and allowed Moriarty to push the piece of fish into his mouth. He quickly chewed and swallowed, and then he felt another piece by his mouth. This went on for about ten pieces, before he felt a glass being placed to his lips and tilted towards his mouth. Sherlock was shocked by the cool water going down his throat, and was a little disappointed when the glass was taken away. He waited for more food, but when nothing came he knew that that was all that he was going to get.

            “That’s enough for now Sherlock.” Moriarty spoke. He placed the tray back on the table before he turned back to his captive on the bed. He slowly started to stroke Sherlock’s face and then moved his hand along his body. He felt Sherlock flinch under his touch, and he began to rub his hand along Sherlock’s back, and down to his ass. Moriarty grabbed some of Sherlock’s ass and gave a squeeze, he listened to Sherlock groan out in pain.

            “When I get free and Mycroft finds out what you’ve done, you will wish that bullet you ate would have really killed you.” Sherlock defiantly told Moriarty. He felt a hard slap to his rear end and groaned out in pain. He clenched and unclenched his hands in the sheets, he knew Moriarty was probably pissed with him, but he wasn’t going to give up so easily to his nemesis. He felt Moriarty shove the ball gag back in his mouth and secure it to the contraption around his head. He waited for the headphones to go back on his head, but he felt Moriarty entangle his fingers in his hair and force his head up.

            “When John fails at his first task, I will enjoy our time together Sherlock.” Moriarty whispered angrily into Sherlock’s ear. He released Sherlock’s hair and quickly placed the headphones back on his ears. Moriarty was still mad that Sherlock tried to be brave. Moriarty removed his belt, wrapped parts of it around his right hand, and made sure that the buckle piece was free. He quickly raised his arm and brought the make shift whip down across Sherlock’s back. He heard his captive let out a scream through the gag, as he quickly raised his arm again and brought the whip down across his ass. Moriarty gave Sherlock about ten more lashings, before he finally stopped. He was breathing heavily, and could see that Sherlock’s body was starting to get covered in sweat, and that a few of the lashes were lightly bleeding. He would clean the wounds later, and decided to leave Sherlock alone to think about what he did. Moriarty left the room, and was still feeling an urge in him, so he decided to watch his favorite video, the video of Sherlock’s time in Siberia. Moriarty put a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John waits for the call, but will DI Lestrade and Mycroft may it difficult?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Sorry if the update took a while, had to play a few different aspects around in my head before I settled on this.

John couldn’t believe he had spent the night sleeping in an alley, he also couldn’t believe that he was hiding from his wife and his best friend’s brother. Yet he had to, he couldn’t tell them what was going on and risk getting Sherlock hurt. At least it was Saturday and at 1pm Moriarty would be calling him and he would start his detection skills in finding his friend. His body hurt as he got up and stretched, but he figured it was better than being hounded by Mycroft or his wife looking for answers about Sherlock. He took out his mobile, and saw that he had at least several missed calls from Mary and a dozen and a half from Mycroft, and an unimaginable number of texts messages as well. John was a terrible liar, and he thought it was better if he cut everyone off while he was solving Moriarty’s puzzle. He looked at the time and saw that it was about 10 in the morning, which gave him a few hours to get something to eat and find some place to hide from the world and wait for Moriarty to call. After working with Sherlock for so long, John studied the cameras, waited for huge crowds of people so he could blend in, or for the cameras to point away so he could sneak around. It took a while but he finally made it to a small coffee shop, where he just got a cup of coffee, he didn’t think his stomach could hold anything more after the videos he watched. Those images burned into his head, Sherlock being tortured, having Moriarty shove his fist in Sherlock’s ass, and then threatening to cut him. John looked around and found a spot that had plenty of people around and looked to be in a blind spot of the cameras. He breathed as he took his seat and began sipping on the hot beverage. It burned his throat, but he didn’t care. All John cared about was answering his phone in the next couple of hours and listen to the clue and try to figure it out. John had just relaxed when someone took a seat across from him.

            “Hello John.” The male voice spoke to him.

            John froze and slowly turned and saw that it was Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, and his first instinct was to run. He began to get up when DI Lestrage reached across the table and grabbed John’s arm. John slowly sat down and looked around, and he saw that New Scotland Yard had him surrounded. He took another sip of his coffee. “Hello Greg, what can I do for you?” He looked down at the lid on his cup and drummed his thumbs along the rim. He needed to get away, and hide. John couldn’t put Sherlock in any danger of being hurt.

            “Actually John,” Greg said as he looked around. “I really hate to do this, but I’m afraid you’re going to have to come with me to the Yard.” Greg looked around, he was making sure that John didn’t have an escape route. “I need you to answer some questions about a disappearance that you are a suspect in John. This will be a lot easier if you come quietly and don’t make a scene John, please.”

            John couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and he felt rage going through him. Then it clicked why Greg was here, why all of New Scotland Yard had him surrounded. Mycroft. John couldn’t believe it, and it infuriated him. “Bullocks Greg.” John sternly hissed. “You’re here because I’m not answering Mycroft’s calls or texts. You know I have nothing to do with Sherlock missing.” Every fiber in his being said run, said to get out of there, but he knew that that was no longer an option.

            Greg lowered his head, he knew John was telling the truth, but he had no choice. Mycroft was breathing down his throat to get John to talk. He was hoping that their friendship would make John cooperate, now he had to do his job. “I’m sorry John for what’s about to happen next.” Greg reached behind him and produced a pair of handcuffs. He saw John’s face go wide with shock. “Dr. John Watson, you are under arrest for the disappearance of Sherlock Holmes. You have the right to…”

            “You can’t be serious Greg, and I know all my rights so piss off.” John angrily spoke. He felt Greg pull his arms behind him and place the cuffs around his wrists. John couldn’t believe that he was being arrested as a suspect in Sherlock’s disappearance, and that Mycroft was behind it. He hated that Greg hate to be dragged into this, and refused to talk anymore. Greg saw that it was no use talking to John anymore, and all conversation stopped on the long drive back to New Scotland Yard. John just stared at the time, watching it slowly tick away, and he was hoping that this joke of an arrest would not keep him. The video of Moriarty violating Sherlock’s ass with his hand still haunted him, and that was before the game even really began. Now he was supposed to be calling to official start the game and his mind was racing with all the different outcomes that could happen to Sherlock if he missed the call.

            They finally arrived at New Scotland Yard, and John was helped out of the backseat by Greg. He went through the whole process of his finger prints being taken, photo taken, reread his rights, all of it he thought was a waste of time. In his case it was, every second that ticked by made him more anxious and then they took his mobile away. He wanted to scream that he needed it, that there was a very important call coming through at one and it was already 11:30. His heart raced as he watched them take his mobile and his other belongings away, and he couldn’t see where they were taking them as they lead him to an interrogation room. John couldn’t believe that they were actually treating him like he was a suspect as they secured his cuffs to the table. John waited in the room and waited, as Greg Lestrade finally decided to enter the room. “Greg what time is it?” John had to know how long he had to get to his mobile, and how long until Moriarty hurt Sherlock. He watched as Greg looked at his watch and then took the seat across from him. John was waiting for an answer, but could tell that Greg was playing serious detective. John moved his leg up and down, knowing that all this time is being wasted, and it brings Sherlock ever closer to being hurt. _Can’t they see I want to say something but I can’t!_ John’s mind screamed. _I want to tell them that Moriarty has Sherlock! That he’s forcing me to play a game and I need my mobile to make sure Sherlock doesn’t get hurt!_ John was growing more concerned as he watched Greg watching him.

            “Dr. Watson, do you know why you are being held here?” Lestrade asked him. John could tell that he was doing everything by the book.

            “Actually I don’t Greg, I really don’t.” John forced himself to say calmly. He was getting aggravated that he still didn’t know what time it was. “And if what you said at the café is true then you know it’s a load of bullocks.”

            “It’s Detective Inspector Lestrade, Dr. Watson.” Greg spoke. “As was mentioned when you were taken into custody, you are a suspect in the disappearance of Sherlock Holmes. As far as anyone knows, you were the last one to see him before he disappeared. This means you could provide crucial information in locating him, but you seem to want to refuse in cooperating with the investigation, which leads us to think you are somehow involved.”

            “Investigation?” John questioned. “I’m a main suspect? Knock off the act Greg. You only have me hear because Mycroft told you to arrest me. You have no official opened case that Holmes is missing, but he told you to arrest me. I already said I don’t know anything.” John was starting to let his anger show and he didn’t care. He looked at the one-way glass and something told him that Mycroft was probably on the other side watching him. “Now what time is it?” He tried to conceal the concern in his voice.

            Greg slammed his hand down on the table and it made John jump slightly in the chair. “It’s 12:30 John,” Greg hissed out between clinched teeth. “God damn it John. Do you really think I believe you’ve done something to Holmes? Of course I don’t. But there is an investigation as Mycroft called Scotland Yard late in the evening to report his brother missing and that we should arrest you. He said you were acting different and dodgy towards him. He thinks you have something to do with Holmes’s disappearance. It would go smoother for you if you just tell us what you know. John, as your friend, tell me what is going on? What’s happened to Sherlock?”

            John was screaming inside his mind knowing he only had 30 minutes left to get to his phone. He was also screaming because he wanted to tell Lestrade what was actually going on, that that phone call he was expecting would help in locating Holmes. He tugged at the cuffs, aggravated that Moriarty has rigged the game before it had even started. “I don’t know anything Greg. Now release me and give me back my belongings.” He watched the hurt and pain cross Greg’s face, watched anger and confusion pass as well. “Let me have my belongings back Greg, you have no grounds to hold me here. I’ve already said I don’t know anything about Holmes’s disappearance. Now take these damn things off. I’m expecting a very important call in the next 30 minutes.”

            Greg slammed both his hands on the table as he stood up and stared John in the eyes. “Don’t you understand John. My hands are tied on this one, Mycroft is pulling all the strings and demands that we hold you until you start cooperating with us and help us find Sherlock. And because you are refusing to cooperate John, you will spend the rest of the day here. John you are being held overnight under suspension of having involvement in the disappearance of Sherlock Holmes.” Greg got up and walked around to start removing the cuffs from the table. He leaned in and spoke quietly into John’s ear. “I’m going to work to find a loop hole John. Mycroft is throwing his power house game around, and I know you didn’t have anything to do with Sherlock’s disappearance.” He helped John up, and they both left the interrogation room. Greg was leading John to the holding cells, and he saw out of the corner of his eyes that John look devastated.

            John couldn’t believe that he was being arrested, and he couldn’t believe that Mycroft was playing this power house game. John was getting tired of everyone using him as their pawns in their stupid games. As they walked past a clock, John looked up and saw that it was one. His heart sank as he knew that Moriarty was going to be calling his phone, that he was going to miss the call, and when he was released from police custody there was going to be a voice mail and a video attachment waiting for him. He bent his head down as he allowed Greg to take him to the cells.

_Moriarty’s Hideout (1pm)_

            Moriarty had just finished an interesting conversation with one of his informants in Scotland Yard. He was a little surprised that Mycroft Holmes was accusing John Watson of Sherlock’s disappearance, all his information had said that Mycroft wasn’t close to Sherlock. This threw a damper in his plan, but not by much. He would still call John’s phone, leave a voice mail and even leave the first hint of how to find Sherlock. Yet he smiled because it meant he could have fun with Sherlock a day sooner. There were rules to be followed, and even though he knew John was being held be New Scotland Yard for the night, he was still going to call and leave the voice mail. Moriarty took out his mobile and dialed John’s number, and he listened as it rang and rang, and then finally voice mail.

            “John,” Moriarty spoke into the receiver. “So sorry to hear about your arrest, but it is one on Saturday and I did say that I would be calling at this time. Can’t help that you got arrested all because Mycroft is choosing to show interest in Sherlock now. Anyway like I said in the last voice message, there are rules, such as not missing a phone call, which guess what you did. So now that means Sherlock will be punished. Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to tell him how it is all your fault he’s being punished. I know he will love hearing his friend was stupid enough to get arrested and miss the first call for the game. That in by missing the call he has to be punished because his friend couldn’t follow the rules. However, Mycroft did throw a wrench in today’s call, so I’m going to be nice and still give you a clue of how to find Sherlock. This is the only pass on the clue you get, next time you miss a call, and I really don’t care if you get arrested again or not, I won’t leave any message. And when I’m done punishing Holmes, you will get another video about it with a message saying when I’ll call again. Now I will let you know that I am impressed that you haven’t caved yet into telling DI Greg Lestrade anything yet, and hope you continue to do so. Like I said, I would hate to have to start chopping bits and pieces off of Holmes and mailing them to you. Sorry getting off topic again. So anyway your free pass on the clue, yes that’s where we are. Also expect a video later of Sherlock being punished for you missing this call. Sorry mind wandering again. Oh, it is probably going to be a long video, after all I have all night to punish Sherlock. Now your free clue. Friendships last a long time, yours and Holmes has some very unique points. You still used your cane, and you proved how sharp a shooter you actually are. In the building where you saw him at work, there lay’s a package for you. In the package will hold another clue, once you figure out that clue, go on his site and tell me. Now if I was actually talking to you and not leaving a message I would say you have twenty-four hours’ blah, blah, blah. So like I said, this is a free clue, but I’m still punishing Holmes. Talk to you soon bye.” Moriarty hit the end call key. He made sure his calls couldn’t be traced as he put his phone up and left his room. He was going to have fun punishing Sherlock today, and through most of the night. He made his way towards where he was keeping Holmes and entered a few numbers on the keypad. He entered the room and watched as it looked like Holmes was asleep. Moriarty let a smile play across his face as he closed the door behind him and stalked towards the bed. He was going to have fun punishing Holmes today.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty has fun with Sherlock because John missed the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. Had a lot going on, and then Hurricane Matthew just blew threw and now I'm out of a job until the flood waters clear. Anyway I have found free time to work on my fictions and hope that everyone enjoys this new chapter. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take nearly a month.

Moriarty stalked towards his prey on the bed, and his eyes hungrily scanned Sherlock’s body. He had to admire the lovely purples and blues that were forming on his back and how those bruises contrasted to Sherlock’s pale skin. Moriarty ran his right hand along Sherlock’s bare skin, starting at his ass and heading up towards Holmes’s face. He could feel his captive shake and shudder underneath the touch, and even a little bucking as well. Moriarty was going to have fun torturing and even fucking his captive. He wrapped his fingers around the chain on Sherlock’s collar and a quick and forceful tug. Moriarty watched as Holmes’s body stilled and listened as Sherlock tried to breath. Moriarty couldn’t help but laugh at how helpless Holmes was, and he decided he would make Sherlock beg him to rape his tight ass. Moriarty made quick work of the headphones before he leaned in and spoke. “Now Sherlock, it seems plans have changed for the day.” Moriarty slowly whispered into Holmes’s ear. “It seems your buddy John couldn’t be discreet enough not to get arrested. So now because your mate was an idiot you are going to be punished. And by the end you’ll be begging me to take you.” He emphasized his point by giving Sherlock’s ass hard slap.

            Sherlock felt his blood run cold and pulled at the restraints on his wrists and ankles, hearing the chains rattling. He wished he could see or even say something, and in his mind he would never beg for Moriarty to take him. Holmes felt the straps holding the blindfold and the gag on release, and slowly he was able to see again. He moved his mouth around to stretch it out about. “I thought you had a game to play Moriarty, aren’t you braking the rules?” Sherlock tried to turn his head, but just as before, the lights got brighter and he had to turn back facing straight. He was rewarded by a sharp slap on the ass once again. Holmes did his best to suppress the yelp he felt in his throat, and the sound that came sounded like a moan. He listened to Moriarty laugh at him.

            “I am obeying the rules of my game Sherlock.” Moriarty spoke. He drummed his finger along Sherlock’s back, feeling the detective twist and turn underneath him. “John missed a call. He’s not supposed to miss a call, or you get punished. So really Sherlock, it’s all John’s fault you are being punished right now. John was stupid enough to be in a public area where people were looking for him. I will say he didn’t crack under the pressure, so he’s not as stupid as I thought he was. Anyway you’re going to be punished and I got a ton of ways to make you suffer and hopefully beg. So let’s get started shall we Holmes.”

            “Before we do I would like to know one thing Moriarty.” Holmes stated. He felt Moriarty stroking his back, and Holmes couldn’t help but shake at the touch. He processed that it was safe for him to ask. “What were you going to do to my friends if I refused to get into the car?”

            “Oh a multiple of things Sherlock.” Moriarty mused. He brought his fingers to Holmes’s face and started to stroke his face. Moriarty couldn’t help but chuckle as he felt Holmes try to pull his head away, but it couldn’t get away. “My favorite would have been release a gas, silently of course, that would have burned their airways, slowly break down their lungs, the lining in their stomachs, basically destroy your friends from the inside out Holmes, and you would be forced to watch. Your brother would have been brought to Siberia where he would be sold or killed, don’t really know which, and Lestrade, oh Lestrade, let’s just say I would have two play things, one to break and one to control.” Moriarty gave Sherlock a moment to let that sink in. “So you see Sherlock, either way I was going to get you, it is just less messy that you chose to come willingly.” Moriarty walked from Sherlock to retrieve a few devices that he was going to use on Holmes.

            Sherlock listened as Moriarty walked away and he tried to turn his head to see where his captor was going, but again the lights got brighter. He turned his head back so that he saw nothing but wall. His mind was trying to figure out how that was happening. _Come on Sherlock, you have to be know how I’m doing the light trick. Moriarty spoke in his mind palace. Holmes turned to face the figure that was behind him. Tell me, how am I doing this?_

_It’s obvious you have someone watching this room. Holmes talked to the Moriarty figure. So that every time I move my head in any other direction besides the one that you want it, they turn the lights up and my eyes can’t adjust. Especially after my eyes being covered for so long with the blindfold. Yet I don’t understand why you are doing this._

_That’s another conversation we will have to have another time. Moriarty spoke. I can hear my corporal self-walking back towards you. Time for the fun._ Sherlock closed the doors to his mind palace as he heard Moriarty approach him once again. He tested the strength of the restraints once again and met the resistance which told him there was no escape. Sherlock felt Moriarty run his finger’s once again along his body, and his body trembled. He felt Moriarty entangle and pull his head up. “Remember Sherlock this is all John’s fault that I have to hurt you. I won’t stop hurting you until you beg me to take you. And then if I’m feeling generous I may or may not take you.” Moriarty released Sherlock’s hair and stroked his face. He listened to Sherlock’s breathing and could tell that he was doing his best to remain calm. Soon he would be listening to Sherlock scream and beg. Moriarty picked up one of medium sized needles and gently dabbed his finger on the point. He chuckled in his throat as he grabbed the lose skin on Sherlock’s left shoulder. “Please Holmes feel free to scream.” Moriarty shoved the needle through the skin, and listened as Sherlock groaned out in pain. Moriarty inserted the needle half way before he stopped. Moriarty repeated the process with the right shoulder and listened as Sherlock let a little yelp out.

            Sherlock clenched and unclenched the sheets and did his best to grit his teeth. He knew Moriarty wanted him to scream, and he would do his best to fight. The two needles burned and felt like there were a million in him, but clenching the sheets was better than letting the scream out that was building in his throat. He had to say something to choke the pain back. “Is that supposed to hurt Moriarty? I think you’re losing your touch. Your hand was worse than this, frankly you are boring right now.” Sherlock kept his voice detached and emotionless, doing his best to make sure that Moriarty didn’t know how pain he was causing him.

            “So glad you feel that way,” Moriarty laughed out. “I’m just getting started.” Moriarty took the magnetic cords he had and capped off both ends of both needles. He took the chain from the collar and wrapped it around the head board. He listened as Sherlock’s breath caught in his throat and continued to work until the chain and the cords were tightly bound together. Moriarty studied how Sherlock’s head was pulled slightly off the pillows, and the skin on the needles was pulled up. He listened as Sherlock moan out in pain. “How are you feeling now my dear Holmes?”

            Sherlock groan and moaned against the pull he was feeling on both his neck and his shoulders. The pain was increasing, and he knew that if he moved his head down, or twist and turned his body, he was going to induce more pain onto himself. Sherlock wanted to yell, but he wasn’t going to give Moriarty the satisfaction. “I am rather disappointed Moriarty. Thought you would have been more creative than this.” He hoped his voice sounded stronger than he felt. Sherlock tensed his body when he felt something cold and metal at his rear entrance.

            “You know the human mind, when put to the test can think of some truly horrible devices to use on another being.” Moriarty informed Sherlock. He twisted the device at Sherlock’s entrance and even pushed it forward just a little. He listened to Sherlock suck in a deep breath. “Now this device is known as the Pear of Anguish. Horrible device really and truly if you ask me. Sometimes it could be used as a gag, but it was used during the British Inquisition and the Witch Trails as a torture device. Now on a woman you would stick it in her fun area and twist this little screw piece, and the sides would open and stretch her wide, and on a man. Well it goes in the ass and turn the little screw bit and slowly stretch’s the man’s inner walls. Sometimes it could lead to death, but don’t worry Holmes, I’m just going to open it enough so that you feel true pain.” Moriarty wasted no time as he shoved the pear all the way up to where the pear and the screw met.

            Sherlock couldn’t hold back the scream when he felt the device enter him. He could feel the tears forming in the corner of his eyes, and breath was catching in his throat. His body was trying to expel the strange device, but was only rewarded with his muscles tightening around the pear. “I…I…grrr…do…don’t…fe…feel a…thing.” Sherlock spoke between clenched teeth and choked breaths. He could tell the device was still close and in his mind palace he could figure out the extent of damage it would do once it was opened. “GAHH!!!” Sherlock cried out when he felt the pear of anguish slowly opening. Then he felt the stretching stop, and Sherlock was panting heavily.

            “Oh Sherlock, you’re still so tight. At least this is preparing you for when I take you.” Moriarty laughed out. “It looks like I may have torn something, but with this device that is to be expected. So here are your options right now my big brain friend. You can beg me to take you and end all of the pain right now or you can continue to resist. Now if you want to continue to resist, I will turn the screw three more times to open the pear a little bit more and then I will stick more needles through you and probably give you a few good lashings, and if that doesn’t work, well then you know what will happen. So Sherlock what is your answer?”

            Sherlock clenched and unclenched the sheets, moved his legs as much as the restraints would let him, but nothing helped. The Pear of Anguish in his ass was painful, causing him to whimper, and Moriarty was threatening another three turns of the screw. Sherlock knew he had his pride and he wouldn’t beg for anything, but was it worth his rectum being destroyed by the pear, and he knew it wasn’t. His back was still sore from the whipping Moriarty gave him a day or so ago, he was now having trouble keeping track of time, and the new tortures that Moriarty had done to him to day had taken their toll. He clenched and unclenched the sheets and took a big gulp of air the best that he could and clenched his teeth. Sherlock knew exactly how Moriarty wanted him to speak. “Please…grrrr…would…would…gah…you…ahhh…ahhh…t…take…me?” He breath out the best that he could. Sherlock could feel the slight movement in the pear as Moriarty played with the screw. The tears that he felt forming in his eyes early were falling down his face.

            “Well since you asked so nicely,” Moriarty purred out. He turned the screw a little so that the pear closed a little before he slowly pulled the device out. It finally came out with a soft wet pop, and Moriarty laughed as he watched the blood trickle down from the opening. “I will. Now I don’t want you to think that I’m punishing you because I want to. I’m punishing you because John can’t follow the rules. If he did, then you wouldn’t be punished.” Moriarty got off the bed and place the Pear of Anguish on a rolling table he had brought over. He made quick work of his trousers and his shirt and soon he was completely naked as he strolled by to the bed. Moriarty gave his semi hard member a few swift strokes and soon it was at full length and hard as a rock. He knew that this was going to be painful, and he didn’t care. “Now Sherlock, as before, please feel free to scream.” Moriarty lined his cock up with the bleeding entrance of Sherlock and in one thrust shoved his cock all the way in. He felt his breath catch in his throat as Sherlock’s muscles tightened around his member and Moriarty couldn’t believe that Sherlock was still so tight.

            Sherlock wanted to scream, but the Pear of Anguish and the way Moriarty had his head and skin on his shoulders pulled together, made it impossible. He could feel that he was bleeding, but that Moriarty was making it worse. Sherlock went through all the different possibilities of the different infections or diseases he could get from Moriarty taken him like this, and each was worse than the last. Sherlock wanted to get sick with the sick sound that his and Moriarty’s body were making every time Moriarty slammed into him, but he couldn’t. All of the sudden he felt a fire sensation going through his neck and shoulders. “GRRAHH!” He cried out. Sherlock could feel that Moriarty had entangled his hands in the cords attached to the needles in his skin and was pulling on them like reins. Sherlock tried to keep of how long this torture went on for, but the pain was clouding his mind and for the first time in a long time Sherlock couldn’t be observant and everything blurred together. After God only knew how long Sherlock felt Moriarty’s pace pick up drastically and then felt a hot sticky substance being released in his rectum. It burned the lesions the Pear of Anguish caused, and Sherlock couldn’t help but whimper as he felt Moriarty finish.

            Moriarty loved hearing Holmes whimper, and he thrust in a few more times until he was sure that filled Holmes with all of his cum. Moriarty drew out Holmes’s agony by slowly pulling, listening to his hole slowly suck on his softening member, and then finally pulled out with a low pop. Moriarty slowly crawled his body forward and entangled his fingers in Sherlock’s hair. He forced his mouth onto Holmes’s mouth and forced the weakened detective to open his mouth so that Moriarty could invade it with his tongue. When their mouths finally parted, they both were panting heavily, their bodies covered in sweat, and Moriarty saw the streak of tears going down his face. Moriarty decided to had to his humiliation and licked a streak of tears off of Sherlock’s face. “Taste just like defeat Sherlock. Are you defeated Sherlock?’

            Sherlock felt sick, his blood running cold from all that Moriarty had just done to him. Now here was Moriarty basically saying that he was defeated, and Sherlock felt an anger burning in him now. Sherlock knew he wouldn’t be defeated so easily. “Never.” Sherlock did his best to put all his anger in his voice. He watched as Moriarty slowly smiled and laughed. Sherlock felt Moriarty release the chain from the cord that were attached to the needles in his shoulder blades and his head hit the pillow. Sherlock took deep shaky breaths, and clenched his teeth when he felt a new fire going through his shoulders as he felt Moriarty remove the needles from both his shoulders. Sherlock could tell that the bleeding was going to be minimal and that Moriarty probably would clean it later.

            “Good. Then we can still have a ton of fun.” Moriarty responded. He gave a solid whack on Sherlock’s ass and loved the yelp of pain that followed. Moriarty slowly got off of the bed and walked to the roll table where the pear was and grabbed a syringe, and took off the protective cap from the needle. He inserted the needle into Sherlock’s knee and made sure all the liquid was injected into Holmes’s body. When the syringe was empty he removed it from Sherlock’s knee and placed the empty syringe on the table, and then Moriarty proceeded to where he had placed the head device. “Now rest my dear Holmes. I’ll be back later for some more fun.” Moriarty watched as the drug was already taken effect on Sherlock, and made quick work of forcing the gag into Sherlock’s mouth and the blindfold over his eyes. Once the straps were secured Moriarty grabbed the noise cancelling headphones and quickly put them on Sherlock’s ears and made sure that the were secured. He watched as the drug took effect and his shaky, heavy breathing slow down to that of a person in a deep sleep. Moriarty quickly got dressed and took his mobile out of his pocket and hit a few keys. He put the mobile to his ear as he left the room, and made sure that the door was closed all the way. The mobile rang a few times before a voice at the other end answered. “Dr. Falcon. I’m going to need you to come in a little early than I expected…. Yes, yes. I know you said not to use the Pear of Anguish, but I couldn’t resist…. Don’t make me peal your skin off your living body and then boil you in oil… That’s what I thought. I need you to come in and make sure that I didn’t do too much damage to him… Yes, it will be in that room and he will be secured… Thank you Dr. Falcon, see you in a little while.” Moriarty hung his mobile up put it in his pocket before he went into his control room. It was six at night and Moriarty couldn’t believe that he had spent the last five hours having fun with Sherlock. He let a smile fall on his as he thought about all the time they would have together until John solved where they were.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty has Sherlock checked out, and John is sleepless at New Scotland Yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter hope everyone enjoys.

_Sherlock was exploring his mind palace, searching through all the doors, until he found the one that lead to where Moriarty was waiting for him. They had to finish their conversation, and there was no time like the present to do it._

_“Moriarty, why am I here, why are you playing this game?” Sherlock asked. He was straight to the point. He didn’t want to play any games, he wanted to figure out what was going on._

_“My dear Holmes, if I wanted you to know, then I would have told you already.” Moriarty gloated. “I’m not going to give you all the answers to this game.” He let an evil grin fall on his face._

_Sherlock paced the floor back and forth. He was working his mind over time to try and figure out why he was here. “You picked me up in front of my flat, you had me gassed, you rape me with your hand, stick a torture device up there, and then rape me again. You are depriving me of all my senses and making it impossible for me to keep track of time. You are controlling everything that is going on and I don’t understand why.”_

_“Sherlock,” Moriarty slowly spoke out. “I am playing a game with you, and you need to figure it out. I brought you here for a reason. What could that reason possibly be? Come think! Whose fault is it you got raped?”_

_Sherlock was at a loss for words. He was racking his mind trying to remember what Moriarty had said, but something was tugging at him. “What’s going on?” He looked around and doors that were once opened were now slamming shut._

_“Our conversations seem to get shorter and shorter lately Holmes.” Moriarty chuckled out. “We will talk again later.” The Moriarty figure vanished and soon Sherlock was standing in the room all alone. Something in the physical world was drawing Sherlock back._

            Moriarty was walking around the table, and he studied how Sherlock was strapped into it. Dr. Falcon would be there in a few more minutes, and he would learn how much damage was done to Sherlock. The way that Sherlock was strapped down reminded Moriarty of a woman about to give birth, and he laughed. He noticed that Sherlock jumped suddenly, and that he started to pull at the restraints. Moriarty couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Sherlock try and take in what was going on. He went to Sherlock’s head where he undid the straps to the gag and removed the gag piece. Moriarty couldn’t risk the detective seeing Dr. Falcon enter and leave. “Well look who finally decided to join the living.”

            Sherlock moved his mouth a little, stretching it out, but hated the fact that he was still blind. He could tell that he was now on a table and that his legs were tied down to stir-ups of some sort. It added to the pain that he was feeling from having just been raped. “You know this game is growing old Moriarty. How can I be expected to continue to play if you keep me in the dark?” He turned his head to the right when he thought he heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

            “Dr. Falcon, how nice to see you.” Moriarty spoke when he saw the doctor walk in. “This is your patient Sherlock Holmes, my new pet. I think I got a little too rough and want to make sure that I didn’t do any major damage.”

            “Moriarty, you know I have no problem coming to help you out.” Dr. Falcon spoke. He set down his bag and began looking at the equipment that Moriarty had laid around the room. He began taking his own equipment out of the bag that he had brought with him.

            Sherlock was doing his best to look around, despite being blindfolded still trying to figure out where they were. He hated that he was being deprived of one of his most important senses when he was deducing problems. Sherlock wanted comfort, and most of all he wanted to be able to close his legs, just to take away the pain that was going through him. He pulled at the restraints that were tied around his wrists, and at least could deduce from the material that they were the type of restraints that were put on mentally ill patients. “What is going on?”

            Moriarty laughed and he started to stroke the inside of Sherlock’s leg, watching his prisoner squirm and pull at the restraints. “My dear Sherlock, if I wanted you to know then I would tell you. As for my clever game, as I already explained you are the prize. When consequences are needed you suffer them. Don’t know how much clearer I can be.”

            “What is the purpose of this game then Moriarty? If I am only a prize, then what is the purpose of this game?” Sherlock asked. “This whole game seems to be a big jumbled mess.” He was wincing in pain when Moriarty kept applying pressure to his pressure points in his legs.

            “Talk, talk, talk, never listen.” Moriarty mocked at him. “Keep talking, I might be forced to gag you again.” He turned and faced Dr. Falcon. “Can we please get started already. I want to see if any major damage was done, and then I got to get back to surveillance. There’s so much to do, that all this talking is delaying everything else.”

            “Yes we can Moriarty.” Dr. Falcon spoke. He grabbed a long looking hose a rubbed a little gel on it. He then turned on the monitor that was right next to him. “This may be uncomfortable Mr. Holmes, but I will be sticking a small camera in your anus. It will show us how much damage has been done.” Dr. Falcon slowly inserted the camera in Sherlock’s anus, and watched the monitor as the inside muscles were shown.

            Sherlock though he was immune to pain down there, but the camera snaking slowly up him was causing great pain. He pulled harder at the restraints and sucked in a deep breath. “GAH!” was all Holmes could say as he cruelled and uncruelled his toes. Sherlock didn’t want to seem weak, but he couldn’t take the pressure and the pain that he was feeling. “Take…take it out…mmph…please…take it out.” Sherlock begged. “Please take… gah… it out.”

            Moriarty burst out laughing, and started to clap his hands. “My dear Holmes, surely that can’t be as painful as the pear, or well, even me.” Moriarty continued to laugh at Sherlock’s discomfort. “You should really see what the inside of your anus looks like now. Look at all those tears and lesions. It’s a remarkable sight Sherlock.” Moriarty loved looking at the images that were coming on the screen. He loved see the cuts and scrap’s the pear caused, and how his own cock made the cuts wider. Moriarty could tell that there was some serious damage done already to Holmes, and he chuckled to himself knowing that there would be more days of taking Sherlock’s ass. “And to think our fun as only begun.”

            “Give him a few days to heal Moriarty.” Dr. Falcon spoke. Moriarty shot him an icy cold stare and made the doctor recoil a little. The doctor swallowed quickly and took a deep breath. “I mean if you want to keep him around for a while, the best thing is to give him a few days to get better. Then once he is better you can take him as many times as you want. I would just suggest not using the Pear of Anguish for a while though.” He slowly pulled the camera out of Sherlock’s ass.

            Sherlock was thankful that the camera was out as he tried to pull harder at the restraints. He could hear Moriarty laughing and under the laughter he could hear the doctor putting away his equipment. There was something bothering him that he had to know. “Why Moriarty? Why are you doing this to me Moriarty?”

            “I don’t feel like telling you right now my big brain friend. Besides you’ll be out in a few moments anyway. No need to trier you out more with needless talking.” Moriarty spoke.  He picked up the gag and secured back in Sherlock’s mouth. He listened as the detective tried to protest, but the medicine was already taken affect. Moriarty loved that he had developed a needle that a person couldn’t feel prick them, it made keeping Sherlock in the dark all the more fun. He watched as the detective breathing labored and knew that the medicine had taken effect. “Dr. Falcon, I am sure you can see yourself out. The money will be in your account tomorrow.”

            Dr. Falcon extended his hand and Moriarty took it and they both shook. “A pleasure as always Moriarty.” He tried to pull his hand back, but Moriarty would not release his hand.

            “I know I don’t need to tell you that this doesn’t need to get out, nor does the location of my new pet.” Moriarty sternly informed the doctor. “I will peel your skin off of your body, dip your body in acid, and feed what remains of you to the sharks. Now will this remain our secret.”

            “I won’t say anything.” Dr. Falcon responded. He made his voice full of certainty and determination. Moriarty released his hand and Dr. Falcon finished packing his equipment and left. Two men entered after Dr. Falcon left and waited for Moriarty’s instructions,

            “Same as before, take him back to the room. I better not see anyone try and touch him, or else they will be skinned alive.” Moriarty spoke. He left the room and started to head back to his surveillance room. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. “Is he out yet… Good, good… He will have a surprise waiting for him… Keep track of him…Call if anything changes.” Moriarty hung the phone back and went into the surveillance room. He watched as the men he left with Sherlock carried the unconscious detective back to the play room and chained him to the bed once again. Now all he had to do was wait until John was out of jail.

_At New Scotland Yard_

            John tossed and turned in his cell. Sleep was hard for him to come by, for all his thoughts went to what was happening to Sherlock. John missed a call, and there was no telling what was on his phone waiting for him when he did get released. He also didn’t know when he was going to be released. John kept walking back and forth, pacing the cell, watching the first light of the new day seeping in through the bars. He sat on the cot trying to ignore what was going on, but knowing that there was nothing that he could to stop what Moriarty was doing Sherlock. John settled for staring at the ceiling of his cell when he heard footsteps approaching him. John got up and went to the entrance of his cell to see that Lestrade was coming towards him. “What the bloody hell do you want now Greg?” John asked. He couldn’t mask the frustration in his voice.

            “Good morning to you as well John,” Lestrade spoke as he stopped in front of John’s cell. “Come on, you are being paroled.”

            John waited for the cell door to open before he stepped out and followed Lestrade. “I have nothing to do with Sherlock’s disappearance Greg and you know that.”

            “I know John, and I am telling you this as your friend. If you have any information, then I advise you inform us John. Mycroft is trying his best to put you in jail or detainee you until you start cooperate with him.” Lestrade quietly informed him. “John, Mycroft has powerful friends and he will make your life a living hell until you start to cooperate with us.”

            John wanted to say something to Greg, wanted to tell him everything, but he scanned around Scotland Yard, not knowing who was listening. He didn’t want to risk Sherlock’s life any more than he had to. “I’ve already told you Greg I don’t know anything.” John signed the papers and he was handed his belongings. He looked at his mobile and saw that he had a missed call, a voice mail, and a new media. John’s heart sank as he realized that all three were from Moriarty and that they probably pertained to Sherlock. He quickly put his mobile in his pocket before he looked back at John. “So who is paroling me?”

            “That would be me John.” The female voice chimed in. John’s heart sank and leapt at the same time as he realized that it was his wife Marry. “Is that all Greg?”

            “We’ll be in touch.” Greg said. He turned to John and held his hand out. When John didn’t take it, he pulled his hand back. “I’ll do what I can John on this end, but if Mycroft wants you locked up again, then he’ll find a way. The best advice I can tell you is if he tries to contact you, answer it.”

            John merely shook his head yes and went to where Mary was waiting and followed her out of New Scotland Yard and into the car. He knew he had to look at his phone soon, but he couldn’t not while Mary was around. Even in the confines of the car, John still didn’t know if Moriarty would be listening in or not. “Thank you Mary.”

            “John, what is going on? Why were you held overnight at Scotland Yard? Where is Sherlock?” Mary asked. She cared deeply about John, but she also had to get information out of him for Mycroft.

            “I don’t know Mary!” John screamed. He saw the shocked look on her face, and he took a deep breath. “Sorry, sorry, didn’t get much sleep last night.” His mind was working overtime of how to get away from his wife, and hide again. Sherlock depended on him, and so far he had let his friend down. On his mobile he knew awaited a message from Moriarty and video of what he had done to Sherlock. John was watching the sights of London pass him, and he knew that there was only one thing to do. He had to jump from the car, and John was not happy about it. He knew he had to time it just right. John slowly reached for the door handle as the car was coming to a stop. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that Mary was watching him.

            “John whatever you’re thinking about don’t,” Mary spoke. She was readying herself to stop John.

            “I’m sorry.” John quickly spoke. He quickly opened the door and jumped out. He barely heard Mary yelling for him as he took off running. John didn’t know where he was going, but he let his feet carrying. He had to get away, out of the sight of cameras and out of sight of anyone that might recognize him. He kept running until he ran into an abandon building. John fell against the wall and tried his best to catch his breath. He took his phone out of his pocket, hands shaking as he listened to the voicemail that was left for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has to figure out what the clues are, and avoid detection at all cost, but how can he when Mycroft runs the government and can trace his mobile?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I finally had time to update this one! Sorry it has been a while, ran into a writer's block on this story. I truly hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and hopefully the next one doesn't take forever.

John awoke with a start; he had been doing that since he found the abandoned to sleep in. He had too many people looking for him, and was pleased that none of those people had found him yet. The images of his nightmares were from the video he forced himself to watch, how Sherlock was stuck with those needles, how that strange device was inserted into Sherlock’s anus, and how Moriarty had viciously raped Sherlock once the device was removed. John felt immense guilt over what had happened to Sherlock, for he had been caught by the Yard. _If only Lestrade would have released me, then I wouldn’t have missed the call. Sherlock would not have been tortured or raped._ John felt the tears building in his eyes once again, and didn’t fight them as they fell. His was thankful that his stomach was empty, otherwise he would have probably upchucked everything again. He pulled out his mobile and just looked at the black screen. “Oh Sherlock, I’m so sorry.” John whispered as he continued to stare at the black screen. He couldn’t make himself to delete the video, for it was a reminder of what happens when he missed a phone call.

            John knew he was running out of time, that he had to figure out the clues and respond to Moriarty, he shuddered to think what the criminal mastermind could do to Sherlock. Yet he had to avoid detection. That was hard when the person you were trying to hide from was the British Government, or better yet name Mycroft Holmes. John knew the Mycroft knew that John was lying about Sherlock, but he didn’t understand why. Something clicked, and he went to the college where the taxi driver was trying to get Sherlock to play a game of life and death. John stopped before he left the safety of the building. He wasn’t that big a believer in luck, but he didn’t want to push it. John slowly walked back into the building, hoping that Mycroft was not trying to trace his phone. “He probably is,” John spoke out loud. He looked at his mobile again and knew that Mycroft was, he was just toying with John. _I need to get to the college without being followed._ John looked around the abandoned building until he found some discarded clothing articles, and decided that he needed to change his clothing as to not be caught. He found a jacket with a hood, a shirt (luckily it was just dirty and nothing unless) and that was it. Everything else was either to destroyed or wouldn’t fit John properly, and with time ticking away, John quickly changed his shirt and put the jacket on. He pulled the hood over his head and left the building. He was hoping if Mycroft was watching, he would think the stranger leaving the building was some drug addict.

            John kept his head ducked down, trying to be aware of his surroundings as he walked to the college. Every person that brushed past him, or even lightly touched him in passing had him jumping. John took a deep breath and told himself to calm down, everything was going to be fine. Yet the fact that he was probably being followed by Mycroft through his mobile was unsettling. As he walked to the shop he passed a mobile shop and decided to investigate about trying to keep his location more secret that would be harder for the government official to track. When John entered the shop, he knew he was getting a lot of strange looks, but he would probably do the same. The clothes really did make him look like some drug addict. He approached the counter.

            “Can I help you, sir?” the attendant behind the counter asked.

            John read the name tag of the young female. “Veronica, um hi. Yes, I believe you can.” John tried to sound normal, but it was hard, for he knew exactly how he looked. “I’m a crazy conspiracy theorist, hence this outfit.” He leaned he to whisper. “Don’t want them following me. Haha. So I feel that they can trace my mobile, is there any way that I can, well you, make it so that I can still receive calls, messages, and media without being track?”

            “Well, sir,” Veronica spoke. The man in front of her was given her a bad feeling, but she had to be polite to all customers. “That’s a bit of a tricky situation, for every time your phone pings off of a cell tower, it gives a GPS location. So you can be found, but you can make it a bit more difficult. May I see your mobile?” She waited as the man in front of her handed her the mobile, she went in, clicked a few different buttons, and handed the mobile back. “I’ve deactivated your GPS card, and I’ve also associated the number with multiple outlets, so if the government tries to track you, the signal will bounce between different places before it bounces to the true source. Is there anything else I can help you with sir?”

            John looked stunned. He couldn’t believe it had been that simple, but probably once Mycroft figured it out, he would have more patrols looking for him. “Thank you Veronica, how do I owe you?”

            Vernocia just wanted the man gone. “It was on the house today sir. Hope you have a nice day.” She kept her smile on her face.

            “Thank you. You too.” John turned around and walked out the door. He was glad that it would be a little more difficult to track him, but sooner or later Mycroft, Lestrade, or even Mary would find him. “Bollocks, why do I know so many spies or government officials.” John kept his head down and walked with the crowd hoping to blend in and not be spotted out. He knew he was a way from the college, but he had to walk the distance, for any car could belong to Mycroft and be looking for him. By the time he reached the college, it was night and the grounds were completely abandoned. Thankful when he reached the building that Sherlock and that cabbie had been in, the door was unlocked. He quickly made his way to where the incident took place, and began to look for the clue. John was beginning to lose hope as the hours ticked by, he feared that his time to figure it out would pass and Moriarty would call and said he failed again, and torture Sherlock. “Damn it!” John shouted. Just when he was about to give up, a box caught his eyes. He cautiously approached the box, and when nothing happened, he slowly pulled the box off the shelve it had been placed on. There was a note attached to the box.

            _Dr. Watson,_

_So glad that you’ve found the first clue in our little game. Isn’t this so much fun. Don’t worry, if you didn’t miss the phone call you know Sherlock is still fine. If you did, well you already know what happened. Anyway to have figured out the first clue and end up here, in this room, with this box in your hands, then you are very clever to remember one of the most important days of yours and Sherlock’s friendship. I’m just a sucker for remembering friendships. Anyway what is in this box is also an important moment in your long friendship with Mr. Holmes, once you figure out the answer get on his website. Since you are probably wanted by the police and the insufferable brother of his, don’t use your name. Use the username Truthseekeroflight2017. You get one shot, get it right, I’ll reply back with the username MissMeYet game is still on. Get it wrong, well you’ll get another video, of Sherlock being experimented on, with a message that says we are still playing. So do make sure your memory is working before you take your guess. Would hate to harm Sherlock further if it has already been done. Also be careful of how you respond, don’t want anyone catching on to our little game now do we._

_Jim Moriarty_

            John read and reread the note over to make sure he got everything right. He had one shot to reply, one shot to make sure that everything was right. John couldn’t believe that the monster could plan all of this and use miss me as a username. John could feel his body shaking as he slowly opened the box, afraid of what might be in there. There had been many adventures between he and Sherlock and John enjoyed blogging about them all, so anything that could be in this box could be from one of those cases. Time seemed to have stop as he slowly took the lid of, inch by inch, the lid felt heavier in John’s hand as he finally was able to remove the lid and look inside. John felt his hand trembling as he picked up the item in the box, it was a doll in a huge winter coat covered in bombs. He felt his breathing catch in his throat, his heartrate increase, and for the first time, John felt as though he was on the verge of having a panic attack. He had been through a lot with Sherlock, even watched Sherlock jump from a roof and thought the man was dead. But what he was looking, was probably the first time that he not only worried about his best friend, but also himself and the first time they met the criminal mastermind face to face.

            John looked around the room, and when he spotted a computer, he quickly ran to it and jumped right on it. He tapped his foot impatiently as the computer took forever to load, and then another few minutes to completely start up. When it finally did, John let out the breath he was holding, thankful that the computer did not require a student ID or password to gain access. He quickly got on the internet and went to Sherlock’s The Science of Deduction website. He quickly found the last post Sherlock made and clicked on the comments. It prompted him to make a username and he quickly typed in _Truthseekeroflight2017_ and paused to think out his message. He had to be careful, for he knew that Mycroft would be watching his brother’s website, just in case any clues would come up on the site. Each second that passed seemed to drag out in his mind as Sherlock’s screams from the video echoed in his mind. He couldn’t let his friend go through that again, not Sherlock. “He may be an insufferable ass, but he doesn’t deserve to be tortured like that.” John whispered to himself. He finally thought about the perfect answer. He turned his attention back to the computer and began typing. _The pool was lovely, wished we could have spent more time in it. Sadly, you were called away and left us hanging on the verge of exploding with disappointment that you couldn’t stay._ He clicked the submit button and waited. He hoped that Moriarty was watching the site, and hoped that it didn’t take long to reply. He also hoped that he did not miss the deadline again.

            John kept refreshing the page every few minutes, nothing changed. John was worried he was wrong, but how could he be wrong. That day was imprinted into his mind, how Moriarty had captured him off the street, forced him to wear that jacket and those bombs, forced to repeat what Moriarty told him to say. Only to be saved by Sherlock and then face the possibility of death again. John refreshed the page for what felt like the hundredth time, and then he felt his breath release when he saw that his message had a reply. He clicked the reply and saw the username _MissMeYet-game is still on._ John felt tears stinging his eyes as he read that message, knowing that he hadn’t failed Sherlock a second time in a day. His friend was safe, or at least as safe as he could be being held prisoner by James Moriarty. John refreshed the page and there was another reply from the same username. _Tuesday at 1. Be ready._ John felt his breathing increase, and his pupils dilate as he read the message. It was Monday, at 5am, and soon the college would open and John had to be gone. He found some paper and a pen and quickly scribbled down the message. Tomorrow he wouldn’t miss the phone call, wouldn’t put Sherlock through that hell again. He would do all that he could to protect his friend as he stuck the paper in his pocket and quickly left the college.

_Mycroft’s Office._

            His brother had been missing nearly a week, and he was starting to lose his temper. He thought his brother’s friend John would be forthcoming in information, or interested in helping, but the good doctor was refusing to cooperate with him. Mycroft knew by those actions that John knew something, or at least knew that piece of information that was needed to find Sherlock. Mycroft hated human emotions, but he did care about his baby brother and did not want any harm to come to the younger Holmes. He was trying to track John when he was released from the Yard, but even with all his resources, finding John was proving a bit more difficult. Mycroft was also aware of the fact that John knew how much Mycroft had his disposable and one could in theory avoid his ever growing gaze. He had disposed of the men that were supposed to be keeping an eye on Sherlock, for they had failed at their job to keep Sherlock safe.

            “Sir,” Athena spoke. “There is still no sign of John Watson, and we lost his mobile over two hours ago. He’s become a ghost.”

            Mycroft twisted the neck of his umbrella, trying to control his temper. “He fell off the grid over two hours ago, and I’m just being informed now.” He kept his voice even. “I wanted to be inform of John Watson’s actions immediately. Disappearing is something that should have been brought to my attention right away. He knows what is going on with Sherlock and he will not say a word. Where did his signal drop?”

            Athena flinched at the coldness in his voice. After all the team had been trying in all that time to relocate the doctor’s signal without Mycroft finding out, but they had to tell him. “It was a little after the Bank of England that John Watson’s mobile phone could no longer be tracked.”

            “Then that is where I shall begin my search in relocating our missing doctor.” Mycroft spoke. “Have the car brought round.” He walked past Athena as she quickly text the driver of the car. Mycroft was having trouble controlling his anger, but he had to keep a level head. If he let his emotions get the better of him, then Sherlock could end up like their other brother, the one that Mycroft failed to protect because his emotions got the better of him.  


End file.
